


It's not what it looks like! - SkepHalo

by depravedlover



Category: Badboyhalo, Minecraft (Video Game), Skeppy, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gay, Humiliation, Lemon, M/M, Oops, RPF, Skephalo, Smut, VidCon, YouTubers - Freeform, trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depravedlover/pseuds/depravedlover
Summary: Self-indulgent skephalo. Zak and Darryl have had feelings for each other for months. While being in the same room together for the first time, the tension in the air couldn't be ignored. Gayness ensues. Obviously fiction. If it offends you, don't read it.
Relationships: happy - Relationship, skephalo - Relationship, skeppyxbadboyhalo, skeppyxbbh
Comments: 37
Kudos: 1051





	It's not what it looks like! - SkepHalo

Skeppy smiled at Bad. Bad smiled back bashfully. They had just met up at their vidcon airbnb for the first time. Zak and Darryl had confessed their feelings to each other a month prior, but accepted that it was unlikely anything would come of it due to distance and work. They sat together, chatting casually while scrolling through their phones waiting for the rest of their friends to arrive, which they had said may take a few more hours. So, as logic would have it, they had the entire house to themselves for a few hours.

Or so they thought.

They were lounging on the huge "L" shaped couches in the grand living room. The evening sun shone a warm red glow on the floor beneath them, the sound of wind hitting the windows and blowing debris outside made a nice soothing mixture of sounds. Soft music from Darryl's phone played on the Bluetooth speakers built into the house.

They continued scrolling on their phones, when suddenly Zak huffed and got up.

"What's wrong?" Asked Darryl, noticing his friend's behavior.

"The lights are in my eyes!" Replied Zak with impatience. He stomped over to the lightswitch and flicked it, causing complete dimness to overtake the room. As Zak sat back down next to Darryl, the only light left was the soft glow of the fading sun, which bounced off Zak's tan skin with an orange tinge. Darryl's eyes glanced at Zak's smooth lips, causing him to lick his own. Zak continued looking down at the glowing screen while Darryl's leg inconspicuously moved closer to the younger man's.

For Darryl, it had been many months of looking through Zak's videos and streams, frame by frame for the pictures showing the most skin. Looking back on compilations of all the times Zak flirted with him, and reading numerous fanfictions about their supposed secret relationship.

For Zak, just listening to the other's voice while he talked about nonsense for hours was enough. He loved Darryl, truly, even though he could be an idot sometimes. He loved the way he laughed, the way he cared, his innocence and demeanour. He loved the kindness and fairness he showed everyone. Of course he wanted more. He was itching for it, but in this moment, words evaded him. Being next to the person he not only admired but lusted for the most for the first time, in this moment, drove him crazy. To resist taking him then and there, he used twitter to calm himself.

Zak giggled at something he was looking at, giving Darryl just the right amount of time to rest his arm on the couch behind Zak's head. He could feel the heat radiating off of his body and it felt strangely intimate.

"What are you giggling at?" Bad questioned.

"Look at this!" Zak continued laughing as he showed Darryl the meme. Darryl laughed aswell.  
"That's a pretty good meme." He stated. Not long after Zak returned to scrolling, every once and a while eyeing his friend as he inched closer and closer. Zak's blushes were hidden by the darkness of the room. There was obvious tension in the air between them.

Darryl slid his hand onto Zak's thigh, rubbing it while pretending to be distracted on his own phone. Zak looked over at Darryl from the corner of his eye, biting his lip. "No way." He thought. "Is he trying to make me rip his clothes off?"

He continued scrolling, his mind helplessly filling with thoughts of wild pleasure. With a huff, he threw his phone onto the empty seat beside him before sitting on his knees in Darryl's lap, facing him. He reached his neck forward, placing small kisses on Darryl's neck.

"Ah~ Zak, wha-" Surpised by Zak's bravery, Darryl tried to calm his mind down. He felt his hands over Zak's thin body as the younger man continued his kisses down the front of Darryl's clothed abdomen, giving a teasing look when he reached the bottom. Darryl's face was burning so red it could be seen nearly glowing in the dim darkness. Zak was on his knees in front of Darryl, who was slouched on the couch. Darryl couldn't take his eyes off Zak's seductive lips. His face pressed into the older's crotch, making Darryl shiver.

Zak closed his arms around the other's waist, his eyes looking up into Darryl's green ones. In a sudden stroke of confidence, Darryl unzipped his own pants while Zak pulled them down further, leaving him in his red boxers. Zak teased Darryl, using his hot breath over his twitching bulge. He whined quietly, trying to hide any noises that tried to escape him.

"Z-Zak.. please.." He begged. Darryl's breath was quick and his heart rate rapid. The first touch sent shock waves through his body. Zak couldn't believe he wanted this as much as he did. He hesitantly rubbed over the other's boxers with his palm, and then with his fingers. Darryl clenched his teeth. It felt like his entire body was being dipped in hot sauce. Zak happily continued, finding Darryl's surprisingly aroused face as a good indicator to proceed. He felt under his boxers, using his hand and working his fingers up and down the shaft. Darryl had blood continually rushing to that area, causing it to harden and become considerably longer. Zak's eyes widened in surprise as it grew in his hand. Darryl thrusted in to the younger's hand. Zak's brain became mush. He wanted only to be a cock-hungry zombie slut for Darryl's rod. Pulling down his boxers, he wrapped his lips around the sensitive tip.

Zak wrapped his tongue around Darryl's throbbing dick and began sucking it, first closing his eyes and then looking up at Darryl's face. It was filled with ecstasy. Darryl gripped the back of Zak's head, moaning his name. Zak sped up, taking it deeper in his throat without a second thought.  
"Oh my goodness.. Zak.. ah.. Zak~" He felt pleasure shooting through his body. The feeling of Zak's warm mouth was enough to get him close to the edge. Zak closed his eyes, loving the taste and feeling of Darryl's dick in his mouth, the precum mixing with his saliva. He savoured the sensation before abruptly stopping, making Darryl whine. He climbed back onto Darryl's lap, smashing their lips together and intertwining their tongues passionately. He pulled away long enough to take off his own clothes, stripping teasily while watching Darryl slowly see his tan skin being revealed beneath them.

Once Zak's pulsing cock was released from his own boxers, Darryl stared at it, wide eyed, drooling and as horny as ever. It was so much bigger than he expected. He needed it inside of him. Now.

Darryl pushed Zak onto the couch, lining up his ass with the tip of Zak's member. Zak smirked, reaching down to loosen Darryl's hole. Darryl squirmed as Zak fingered him. He spit on his fingers and continued until he could fit 3 fingers in. Darryl's cock was leaking on Zak's abdomen. He was trembling and making lots of sounds of desperation.

"Please.. I can't take it any more.. just put it in.. please..." Darryl panted out. Zak obliged, pushing it in slowly as to let him adjust to the size. Still, Darryl yelped in pain, then clenched his teeth.

"Relax, baby." Instructed Zak. Darryl nodded, tears forming at his eyes. He sat upright and lowered himself slowly.

"Ahhn~" moaned Darryl, feeling Zak stretch him wider than he thought possible. Zak threw back his head, making breathy moans. Darryl continued, moving up and down. Zak's cock was being squeezed just the right way by Darryl's impossibly tight asshole. Both men made sinful sounds while being overcome by pleasure and bliss. Zak spit in his hand and used it on Darryl's stiff cock, making Darryl tense up. Zak gasped as Darryl squeezed him even tighter. Darryl closed his eyes before riding Zak even faster. Every thrust hit the back of his prostate and made him see stars. He fiercely and desperately rode him, shamelessly making lewd and disgraceful sounds.

Zak was close and began thrusting up into Darryl faster. Both men were nearing the edge, nearly there. Both Darryl and Zak were panting hard and fast, staring each other in the eyes. Right as Darryl was about to cum, Zak squeezed the base of his dick, preventing him. Darryl drew his breath sharply. Zak held the base and rubbed the tip with his thumb. Darryl's moans were so loud, neither could hear the turning of the key in the lock of the main door.

Zak let go of Darryl's engorged cock, ready for it to erupt a stream of sweet semen. Zak's heart rate reached maximum levels as he neared the finish line aswell. The doorknob turned, and the main door opened, leaving the two men exposed, though neither realized.

"Fuck.. Zak.. I'm cumming.." Darryl warned. Zak's breathing quickened even more.

"Cum for me baby." with that, Darryl exploded on Zak's chest, his voice strained in ecstasy. Zak filled up deep inside Darryl's ass. "Fuuuck.." In that moment, their first friend walked in the door.

A6d stood there, his mouth on the floor, eyes widened. He dropped his bags on the floor with a "thud," startling the two men and causing them to cover up. Darryl ran away while Zak stayed and tried to explain, stuttering.

"I-I-It's n-not wha-what it loo-looks like..-" Zak's voice shook as he tried to find an appropriate excuse in his mind. Not a second later, F1NN5t3r walked in, confronted with a shocked french man and a nearly naked Skeppy covering his blaze rod with his shirt.

"I fucking knew it!"


End file.
